


In the Eyes of God

by HobbitSpaceCase



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Masturbation, Tyrell writes fanfiction, and no one will ever convince me otherwise, as well as to Elliot, he jerks off to his ego, of both the mental and physical sort, rampant misuse of quotes again, set between Elliot being shot and his recovery, tyrell is the most pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: Tyrell finds ways to amuse himself while he's alone in a safe house during Elliot's recovery.





	In the Eyes of God

_Elliot stood, still and golden in the sunlight streaming through the windows high above their kingdom.  He surveyed the world they had built, a small smile gracing his features as Tyrell approached from behind.  “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Tyrell asked.  He wrapped his arms around Elliot and rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.  “We are their gods, and our flock flourishes beneath our care.”_

_Their lips brushed when Elliot’s head turned, smile widening as their mouths met in a passionate kiss._

_The gap between their bodies closed further as Elliot turned in Tyrell’s arms.  “I could never have done this without you, Tyrell,” Elliot breathed.  “There was a weakness in me, one that I could not have excised alone.  It was your hand that fixed my heart, and my mind.  Your guiding light that led me out of the darkness that shrouded my soul.  I am forever indebted to you.”_

_Tyrell cupped his cheek strong fingers, smoothing away the single tear that tracked down his lover’s face.  “You owe me nothing, Elliot,” he said, holding Elliot’s deep brown gaze with his own.  Those eyes saw so much, could pierce straight through clever men and lay their hearts bare.  Tyrell needed him to see the truth that suffused every atom of this world they had built together.  Needed him to understand, to_ believe. _“I love you, Elliot.  You and I are two halves of the same heart, the same soul.  From the very first moment I met you, I knew that you were special.  I knew that you and I were meant to be together.  I could no more leave you to the darkness than I could have left myself.  You abide in me, and I abide in you.  Whatever you need, I will do for you.”_

_The world outside was bright with promise and clarity that they had brought, side by side.  Inside their home, they coupled together, naked bodies gleaming gold beneath golden sun, tumbling and twining till their limbs could not be untangled one from another, till they moved together as the single being they had always been fated to become._

o0o 

An frustrated breath rushed from Tyrell’s lungs as he shoved the keyboard away.  It was all so stupid.  He _knew_ exactly how the story was meant to go in his head, but the words just came out like a bland cliché through his fingers.  Words weren’t enough for what he and Elliot were, what they were meant to be.  Human language could not capture the bond between them.

Nervous fingers tapped an anxious tattoo against the fake wood of the safe-house desk.  The smell of gun smoke still lingered in his nose.  It haunted him.  The sound of the gunshot rang again in his ears, and he could hear Elliot’s shocked inhale, the way he gasped for breath.  Could still see the look of betrayal on his face and the red of Elliot’s blood on his trembling hands.  

It wasn’t fair!  Elliot had never said what he meant when he extracted his promise.  He had never told Tyrell that the one who might need to be stopped was _him_.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, staring at the red that stained his fingers.  Red that was only a product of his anguished mind.  He was going to go as mad as Elliot, at this rate.  Neither of them could afford that.  He had to remain clear and level-headed.  Elliot needed that much from him, now more than ever.  If he was to make up for what he had been forced to do, he could not let himself falter now.

For that, _he_ needed a distraction.

“I will be strong, and courageous,” he whispered to himself, voice muffled by the sound of his fingers flying across the keys.  “I will not be afraid.  I will not be discouraged.  And you will be with me, wherever I go.  Soon, it will be so.”

The last paragraph disappeared with a few swift clicks, and the story unfolded again.

o0o 

_“You are everything I care about,” Tyrell said, threading his fingers between Elliot’s shaking ones.  “How could I let weakness remain in you, when you are the second half of my soul?”_

_The smile Elliot rewarded him with was blinding.  “It took me far too long to see it,” he said, and his head would have ducked away in shame if not for Tyrell’s hand catching his chin and forcing Elliot to meet his gaze.  There could be no shame between two gods.  Elliot turned his face and caught Tyrell’s thumb with smiling lips.  “I should never have doubted you.”_

_“Oh, Elliot,” he said, fond and sure.  “The grass withers, the flower fades, but our love will stand forever.  The time we lost matters not, in the face of what we are.”_

o0o 

None of this was right.  It was too… polished.  How was he meant to add their lovemaking into this?

Sex was a brutal act, in the end.  It could be dressed up with silk ropes and satin blindfolds and Egyptian cotton sheets, but at its heart it was base.  Primal.  Animal desires for sweat-slick flesh and pounding blood and a cocktail of oxytocin and dopamine flooding the synapses of the brain as orgasm tips the mind briefly into an insanity of bliss.

It was far too coarse a thing to put to words, all the poetry as raw as the baying of a ravenous wolf.

His hand slipped down his body as he imagined a new scene.  The keyboard was abandoned as the fantasy played out in his head.

Elliot, spread out naked and inviting on their bed, shimmering with the sweat of their exertions.  Panting through a smile worn just for Tyrell.  His cock curved up thick and hard towards his belly; a few drops of precome already pooled in the dip of his belly.  Fire burned between them, their desire a wildfire feedback loop that threatened to consume them both.

Tyrell knelt between strong thighs and ran his hands over smooth skin and hard muscle, meeting Elliot’s stormy gray gaze, those eyes as deep and profound as the ocean, crinkled in pleasure as Tyrell’s head dipped towards his gorgeous cock.

Outside the fantasy, his hands ran over his own thighs.  One slipped beneath his open slacks to palm at his own hard cock.  If only it could be Elliot’s hands on him, Elliot’s body beneath him.

In his head, Elliot moaned at the sensation of Tyrell swallowing him down to the root.  The lack of gag reflex had taken much time and practice to develop, and it was a skill Tyrell was quite proud of.  He imaged how Elliot would look as the muscles of his throat contracted.  He wondered if Elliot would struggle to keep his eyes open, or if those storm-cloud eyes would flutter closed in pleasure as Tyrell ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock and dipped the tip into Elliot’s drooling slit.

His hand sped up between his legs.  He reached up under his shirt to roll a stiff nipple between the fingers of his other hand as he imagined doing the same to Elliot.

He would make it so good for Elliot.  All the practice of his past had built to the moment of their coupling.  _This_ was why he had spent so much time with others, perfecting his technique as a lover, so that he could give Elliot nothing but the _best_ -

The phone shrilled and vibrated against the desk, startling Tyrell into stillness.  He almost ignored it, but the rational side of his mind reminded him that this could be news about Elliot.  It would be worse to miss a call from Elliot than to waste a little time on frivolities.  He slid the answer button over with the trembling fingers of his free hand, lifting the phone to his ear while his heart beat a frantic drumbeat against his ribs.

“Hello?”

“He’s awake.  And he’s ready to get back to work.”

A smile stretched across Tyrell’s face as the call clicked off.  He had to be prepared.  Things had gone so wrong the first time, because Elliot was ill.  This time, he had the right Elliot.  Angela had promised him that.  This time, he would finally see his god again.


End file.
